Another Day Of Work
by Destroyer Of Skulls
Summary: Within the confines of Altdorf, Reiksguardsman Hektor Vertofen thought that he was going to spend the rest of his days as nothing more than an overglorified pencil pusher. Turns out that a visit from a certain superior may just give him the chance he needs to get out.
1. Chapter 1 A visit from Kurt

Before we get into this i'd just like to say something, this one shot is meant as an experiment to see how well i could do a Warhammer fic. If you all want me to continue this than say it in a review or private message. For now i will retain my normal pessimistic attitude and expect the worst. Anyway, let's get started.

* * *

Altdorf 2509 Reign of Emperor Karl Franz

* * *

For many in the Empire, the reign of Karl Franz is a good rulership to live under. He is after all, the greatest statesman the Old World has ever seen. But to the Reiksguardsman Hektor Vertofen, it hasn't been the most pleasent of experiences to say the least. He was afterall rather annoyed that he was stuck in some office in Altdorf filling out paperwork. He let out a sigh as he ran his right hand through his black hair. He is in height six feet and six inches tall, and alongside his hair he also has a mustache, a light beard, and blue iris's. For a brief moment he wondered why he even still had his sword, shield, and armor if he was stuck back here for Sigmar knows how long.

He lost track of time awhile ago. He then heard the door to the room open and without even looking up he said "Can you please make it quick? I'm busy at the moment." A voice he instantly recognized spoke back to him "I can assure you Hektor, that it will be worth your time." He quickly stood up from his chair and stood at attention before who was in front of him. Kurt Helborg of all people had decided to stroll down from the Imperial Palace and pay him a quickly said "I am so sorry sir, it won't ha-" He was cut off "I can assure you Hektor, that a minor grievance such as what you had previously shown can be put aside."

Hektor raised an eyebrow. He hasn't exactly known Kurt to be the most... Forgiving of individuals. For a moment his mind went back to one of his first encounters with the Reiksmarshal, an event in which he smirked at Kurt's mustache and was 'disciplined' for it. Perhaps he decided to adopt a cool head recently? Hektor said "Are you joking sir or are you actually serious?" Kurt only replied with a brief glare. Hektor then decided to drop the question. Kurt said "I don't have time to be an object of amusment Hektor. For now, all that you need to now is that you have a new assignment." Hektor thought that Sigmar had finally decided to show him some leniency.

His more pessimistic side then kicked in "So, am i going to be assigned to clean out the Reiksguard stables?" Kurt simply said "You are going to be sent to Ostland." Hektor said "I'm going to have to clean out the stables of Valmir Von Raukov's personal warhorse?" Kurt said "An artifact has been discovered there, a plaque." Hektor decided to stop messing around and focus on what was being told to him "Why are you assigning me this mission? Why not go yourself? Or send Schwarzhelm or Zintler?" He said the last name of the Reikscaptain in an annoyed tone. Kurt said "I am aware that you are still bitter over Hans recieving the rank of Reikscaptain."

Hektor said "I still believe that i should have been granted the rank and not him." From the moment that Hans Zintler gained the position of Reikscaptain Hektor objected to it. In the previous months he had led a seccesionist effort to split off from Reikland, and after being defeated in battle Karl Franz decided to make him second in command of the Reiksguard. Hektor has opposed this descision ever since, believing that a former rebel leader should have been put on trial, not made Reikscaptain of the Emperor's own bodyguards. Kurt said "I will not have yet another debate involving who recieves the position of Reikscaptain Hektor. I will not."

Hektor sat back down in his chair. Kurt then said "But due to your recent misfortunes, and just to get you to shut up about it, depending on how this mission goes and the impact it would have if not accomplished, than i will make a request to the Emperor for you to challange Hans Zintler for the position of Reikscaptain." Hektor's heart almost skipped a beat. He was actually being presented with the opportunity to take the position of Reikscaptain? And beat Hans Zintler in single combat? And gain the authority to sentence him to a trial due to his new position with all of this being presented to him on a silver and gold platter? It was too good to be true.

Hektor then began to think about the repercussions of him failing this task. If he did, than he would likely be assigned back to being an overglorified pencil pusher or getting an even worse position. Not only that, but if this did end up being an important task than who knows how much damage to the Empire could be inflicted by his failure. And even if he did end up succeeding, there is the likelyhood that he could be beaten by Hans Zintler in the fight that was just promised to him. Kurt said "I cannot accomplish this task due to being assigned to Helmgart along with Schwarzhelm, as a Greenskin horde is heading that way from the Grey Mountains."

Hektor then looked at his armor, sword, and shield that was on the wall in the room and began to think that maybe, just maybe, he might actually be able to defeat something that is not the endless plethora of paperwork that he must deal with on a daily basis. Kurt then said "You shall be assigned with the Grey Wizard Markus Valdorf. He is currently located at Grenztadt, assisting the local forces there in battling a Greenskin Horde." Hektor said "Why not one of the more local Wizards?" Kurt replied with "Because non of them desired to be assigned to you. Markus is the only one that accepted." Hektor said with obvious sarcasm "Well isn't that nice of them."

Kurt said "You shall also be given a Reikland regiment to use. I expect you to inspect it soon." Hektor said "Well this does sound like a rather important job." Kurt said "You may go back to filling paperwork if you do not wish to accept this mission." Hektor quickly stood up and said "I will begin inspecting the regiment immediately sir."

* * *

End


	2. Chapter 2 Kurt hates Hektor

Due to the demand for the story to continue, more chapters will be posted and it will turn into a storyline centeerd around Hektor and our Grey Wizard. And the story will be featuring characters from the lore. Anyone who wants to take part in help writing this story is welcome to come in and try their hand at it. Anyway, let's begin

* * *

Altdorf 2509 Reign of Emperor Karl Franz

* * *

Several hours after accepting Kurt's offer, Hektor went down to the courtyard of the Reiksguard barracks in Altdorf to inspect the forces given to him. He expected a recieve a regiment consisting of the best Reiksguard the order has to offer. What he got was exactly what Kurt offered him, a normal Reikland regiment. He thought _"Kurty, i'm beginning to think that you don't like me."_ The regiment was ten thousand soldiers strong. Consisting of three thousand swordsmen, three thousand halberdiers, two thousand riflemen, one thousand greatswordsmen, nine-hundred knights, and one-hundred artillery men. Twenty-five for five cannons, another twenty-five for five mortars, another twenty-five for five hellblaster volley guns, and another twenty-five for five hellstorm rocket batteries.

It may seem like a lot, but against an entire Ork WAAAGH?... It still was a lot, but not that much in comparison to the Orks themselves. He walked up to the front line of swordsmen, halbediers, and riflemen. In terms of armor they were evenly distributed, each having a cuirass, a helmet, metal shin guards, metal plates on their forearms, and that was about it. Aside from the red with a white trim color scheme there was nothing special. A minute after he arrived a soldier then gone running up to him. He had the same armor as the other soldiers, but his helmet was open at that moment showing his face. When he got to him he stood at attention.

He was a middle aged man, with a white skin tone and appeared to be growing a mustache. Unlike him this soldier had his helmet on, meaning that Hektor couldn't see his hair. But despite that, he could see the man has green iris's, and also a scar streching from the top of his helmet visor in-between his nose and right eye which gone from there to the bottom of his left cheek. Hektor said "Name and rank?" He said "Captain Axel Koltheim reporting for duty sir." Hektor said "Take your helmet off, i want to see your hair." Axel looked at him like he had some sort of mental deficiency, but complied. Hektor could see that the Captain wasn't exactly bald but his hair was still cut short, so his hair could still be felt if touched.

Hektor turned towards the regiment and said "You may put your helmet back on." Axel said "May i ask what that was for sir?" Hektor said "I wanted to see every detail that you have, wouldn't want someone trying to pose as you like an imposter." Without looking at him Hektor then said "What are the soldiers moral?" Axel said "I can assure you that they are in top condition and ready for battle sir." Hektor said "I will require more than just your word Captain." He then walked up to the nearest soldier, a swordsmen, and said "You, soldier." The person Hektor was talking to stood straiter than before.

Hektor said "Why did you join the Reikland army soldier? What was your reason to fight in the name of the Empire and for your Emperor?" The soldier replied "Sir i thought that the army would help me straighten out my life sir." Hektor had the feeling that this soldier just made an anachronistic reference to a piece of media but decided to move on. He then stopped in front of another one, this time a halberdier, and said "You, what was your reason for joining up?" The soldier said "I joined up because my family was living in poverty and i thought that this might be a way for them to be given more money."

Hektor put his right hand on the soldiers left shoulder and said "At least there's some people in this world who aren't total asses." He then walked up to another one, this time a riflemen, and said "You, what was your reason to fight against the enemies of the Emperor and Sigmar?" The Riflemen said "I'm here to fight in the name of Sigmar, to destroy his enemies and fight in the name of our Empire sir." Hektor after several seconds of looking at him said "You should have signed up for writting literature and stayed at home if that is what you think war is like." Hektor then walked up to Axel and said "I feel as if some of them signed up for the wrong job."

Axel said "Would you like a different regiment?" Hektor said "I can't, since i have i feeling that i don't exactly have a choice in what regiment that i get. Which regiment is this?" Axel said "This regiment is the Reikland XV." So i'm getting a regiment that i've never even heard about before, and am going with them to fight against a WAAAGH which could possibly mean my death?" Axel said "That appears to be so sir." Hektor then sighed and facepalmed with his right hand, with his other arm folded across his chest. He then whispered "I am going to die."

Hektor said "Alright, next thing. What mount ill i be recieving for this mission?" Axel said "A Demigryph, it's ready for you in the stables to use as your mount." Hektor said "Take me to it." What followed was a five minute walk to the barracks, and as soon as he walked inside Hektor held the back of his hand over his nostrils. He never liked the smell of stables, smelled like something that one might expect from a greenskin camp than the inside of a building of the Empire. Thirty seconds later, they arrived at a pen, and as soon as he looked inside what he saw was a beak trying to bite down on his head, forcing him to lean backward.

The Demigryph then walked back around and layed down at the back of the pen. Hektor said "Seeing as it tried to bite me the moment my face came into sight, do you think it likes me?" Axel said "Oh, i'm sure your new mount is very interested in you sir." Hektor walked to the door of the pen and saw that it was normal sized for a Demigryph, and not the unusally large ones that generals of the Empire recieve. He was really starting to think that Kurt didn't like him. And while Hektor was examining it, Axel said "In more ways than one."

* * *

End


End file.
